Bittersweet Tragedy
by PancakeStorm
Summary: My Immortal meets Madoka Magica. Follow Homura E'ra Mania Sable Akemi as she fights preps and has a steamy relationship with her soulmate Madoka Kaname. But the Prep Queen Mami Tomoe has other plans...


**Welp, this exists now.**

 **This author does not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

Hi my name is Homura E'ra Mania Sable Akemi and I have long silky black hair with purple and black streaks that reaches my hips and eyes like purple diamonds and a lot of people tell me I look like Melanie Martinez(AN:if u dont kno who she is then get the hell outa here!). I'm a witch (but im not a magical girl bc thier preps!) Im also a demon and I go to a school called Mitakihara where I'm a second year(I'm fourteen). I'm a goth(in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black and dark purple. For example today i was wearing a strapless, backless black dress that's a miniskirt in the front but goes to my ankles in the back, purple and grey thigh high tights, black opera gloves, black pumps, and a choker that's made out of black feathers. I also put a red hairband with a big red bow in my hair and wore white foundation, black eyeliner, purple eyeshadow. I made my eyes turn demon red to match my bow.

I was walking outside. It was snowing and raining today so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me so I stopped time and shot them with my handgun.

"Hey Homura!"shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…...Madoka Kaname!

"What's up Madoka?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

I sighed as Homura went away. I wanted to be with her every moment of my life and having her gone made me really depressed and I pulled out a knife and started to slit my wrists. The blood stained the sleeves of my white dress(but it was still gothic looking bc im not a prep) and made it look really cool like I had just killed someone(it would have been a prep). I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

It was….A PREP!

"My name is Mami Tomoe and you should become a magical girl!"

"NO!" I whimpered

But Mami used her preppy french manicured hand to grab mine that had black nail polish with red pentigrams and pulled me away into a alley.

I was hanging out with my friends Witch and Kyoko( but we call her O'phelia now and she has black hair with red streaks). Witch's name was Sayaka but then she turned into a satinist and dyed her hair black(with blue streaks) and wears blood red contacts. She was wearing a Panic! At The Disco shit with black fishnets, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a grif seed hair pin. They were both wiches as well.

"Brandon Urie is such a major fucking HOTTIE! Said Witch

"HELL YEAH HE IS! I said

Suddenly, something jumped on the rooftop that we were hanging out on. It was a HUGE black wolf with strakes of red fur and black wings.

Lucifer! I said

Lucifer used to be called Qubee and he used to turn girls into preppy magical girls(btw hes not a pedo) but then he became a satinist and started to turn girls into witches so they could be goths.(Hes also a wolf bc hes a werewolf and it was night rigth then).

"Thou must hurry! Someone is trying to convort Madaka into a PREP!"

I gasped and hopped into Lucofier's helicopter while Wich and O'phela looked really worried.

We flew off to go save Madoko from becoming a prep. I looked back at Withc and Kyoko and saw that they were making out really hotly on the roof. Witch even had her hand up Sayaka's shirt. It looked sexy and i wished i could stay and watch.

-  
 **((AN:Hi everybody! This is a pet project that I decided to do because it is a combination of two things near and dear to my heart(Madoka Magica and My Immortal).I'm not sure I can maintain regular updates because school is going to be hectic this year. I don't know what direction this story is going in, but I personally assure all of you that the plot will be awful, the backstories tragic, and the grammar mind-numbingly incorrect. The title is from a Melanie Martinez song because I figured all the bands in My Immortal were a little outdated(Good Charlotte?*takes a drag of my cigarette* I haven't heard that name in years) so all of the bands featured will be more current but still are within the same-ish genre as the ones in My Immortal. I try. ~Farewell for now!))**


End file.
